What Myriad?
by SarahZorEl
Summary: What would Kara's life be like if Myriad hadn't taken place and interrupted her evening...


"Was that good?….Was it not good?….too good?

….James! say _something_."

James stared for a moment in disbelief, brain well and truly frozen at what had occurred. _Kara had kissed him Kara had_ …snapping back to reality he smiled as he took her in ..Kara was so radiant in her pretty yellow dress..her eyes where sparkling..she was so beautiful.

James quickly grabbed Kara by the cheeks and pulled her back into the kiss, fiery passionate.. _burning_. Her hands where running across his chest and back feeling the muscles flex as they both fell against the countertop..she was already removing his shirt. Kara groaned as she felt his hands run lower and lower across her hips and over her ass as he went to lift her up. She floated a little taking the strain hoping he wouldn't notice.

Perched on the edge Kara wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him up further until she could feel his body on hers, feeling his crotch straining against hers. James pushed deeper into the kiss grinding his hips slightly at the feel of her warmth around him. Kara hissed at the contact she couldn't contain the cry of feeling him so _intimately_.

Slightly over eager she reached down until she was unbuttoning the top of his pants. They parted.. James noticed what she was doing and decided to come up for air. They looked at each other ..eyes glassy with want.. Kara was biting her lip waiting for his response. He nodded and kissed her forehead as she slowly unzipped him lowering his jeans. She could feel him against her upper legs as she continued her decent. Standing in his boxers Kara placed a hand across his lower abdomen until she moved her fingers underneath the material and he sprang free. Taking hold of his shaft she pumped him into her hand, laying kisses across his sternum until she grazed the edge of his mouth and took his bottom lip by her teeth. James was panting, grunting as she took hold of him so willingly, he needed more. Bringing his arms around to unzip her he lifted the dress over her head until she was sat on the countertop in her underwear.. _blue the same colour as her suit._

She was soft.. glowing under the dim light of the city skyline and just perfectly _Kara_. Adorable, sweet Kara, with silky soft hair and beautifully tanned skin. Giggling as he lifted her over to the bed.

Laying her down they kissed gently..bodies melding together relaxing into each other as they continued exploring.. she unhooked her bra, discarding it somewhere across the bed. Sitting up he stopped a moment to look at her. Lying across the white sheets, hair splayed like a halo around her, dopey grin across her face..eyes twinkling dark and hopeful..she was a goddess in need of worshipping.

Leaning down he lay kisses up her legs trailing to where she needed him most. Once he reached the fabric he looked over and she pleaded

"Please James"

With that he smiled and removed the last piece between them slowly running his hands down her legs as he went. Kara whimpered and arched as she felt the cold air suddenly hit her core. Noticing she was sensitive James started licking and swirling up her thighs placing a leg over his shoulder for better access as he sucked at her centre. It didn't take long before she was quivering, trembling at his touch. Moaning she forced out "I need to feel you"

So he lowered himself down over her, lips connecting, legs intertwined he grabbed hold of his shaft and brushed his head down through her wetness, she was gasping and he was groaning.. anticipation making him grow hard as a rock.

Pushing into her they both arched ..both trying to draw breath. She was so tight, he was stretching her..Kara was seeing stars..James was so _big_ she felt so full. She'd never been so glad of her invulnerability before, she knew this would be hurting if she was human.

Pushing forward Kara braced one hand above her and one across his back as he started a rhythm. They kissed lovingly, lazy tongues dancing as they rocked into each other.

Her orgasm was slowly building, she was holding herself back not wanting to accidentally hurt him but her thoughts where cloudy.. she needed release, griping the headboard and sheets making sure she wasn't touching him ..other than where was necessary she panted "I I- think I'm going to cum"

James nodded comforting her "it's okay Kara let go, you can let go" he had an idea she might be holding back, only confirmed when she removed most of herself from him as she was nearing the edge.. _must be the super strength_ he realised. This only made him love her more.. even now she was thinking of everyone else before herself.

Kara looked up at him seeing the understanding in his eyes..the sincerity..she was overwhelmed with emotion, struggling to keep herself together..only when she heard his words did she finally give into her desires.. _they where safe..she could trust him_.

She came with a drawn out moan body arching off the bed, sheets ripping and headboard cracking under her fingertips as aftershocks overtook her, James removed himself as she started floating off the bed knowing there wasn't much he could do other than allow her to ride out her release.

Coming back down both figuratively and literally she sighed revelling in the comfort of the mattress beneath her, feeling warm like melted butter as she continued to tingle. That's when she realised _James_ …he was on his knees just watching her in awe, a completely smitten look covering his features…Kara couldn't help herself she burst into a fit of giggles, James did too as he scooped her up into his chest content to just stay like that forever. Kara leaned into him tucking her head into his neck breathing in his scent. They stayed like that for a minute or so before Kara startled.. pushing at his chest as she moved to look up at him "wait you didn't get to..did you?"

James chuckled and shrugged, "it's okay Kara, I was happy just seeing you..your spectacular" Kara blushed furiously..

"I can't believe I floated.." drifting off as she talked ..saying it more to herself than anyone else ..before her eyes widened and she bounced excitedly on the bed… "maybe you could finish off.. on me…" she left it open not really finishing the sentence. James raised an eyebrow… _she's a little naughty it seems_.. before leaning back as she hit the bed again watching…waiting patiently as he pumped into his hand.

Kara was squirming watching him do this for her… _only her,_ It was making her ignite again. She was in flames as she watched each muscle ripple as he tensed…he came loudly with his eyes scrunched and head held back. Thick white strings covering Kara's abdomen as she touched herself. She was Thoroughly enjoying seeing him like this.

Once he'd finished he grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and wiped her up, caressing her softly as he gently moved across her body. They both curled up contented and drifted off together happily.

The next day Kara woke to the smell of bacon wafting through her apartment..just as she was about to sit up James came tumbling in wrapped in nothing but an apron with a tray on one arm.

Placing it across the bed he leaned over for a kiss. Kara was stunning like this, sitting up against the sheets nude, hair cascading down her face with the sun bouncing against her silhouette.

 _He needed a picture_ …jumping up quickly signaling for her to stay he grabbed his camera from the kitchen..as soon as Kara saw it she let out a breathy laugh and rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he wanted to do. She nodded amused at the look of sheer excitement he had across his face and let him snap a few shots before she devoured her breakfast.

That morning on their way to Catco they'd gotten coffee together at Noonan's reluctant to part just yet. Once they reached the building they rode the elevator together…it was still too early for them to be spotted, though if Kara was being honest she didn't mind..she'd waited long enough.

As soon as the elevator buzzed and they reached the bullpen Kara realised they weren't alone, **Cat** of all people was sat in her office reading paperwork for the upcoming issue. They halted both stiffening under her gaze..turning to each other James smiled and pecked her cheek before heading towards his office.. he really had wanted to just ravish her but he knew Kara liked her privacy so he left her alone to do her job _he can see her later_.

Kara grinned as she watched him go.. checking out his ass as he walked…she'd completely forgotten about Cat still watching from a distance.

Cat smirked from her office.. _finally_. Kara was glowing…if she didn't know better she honestly would have thought being lit up like a fucking lightbulb was one of her superpowers…

As Kara walked forward holding Cats coffee.. Cat couldn't help but chuckle..If she'd thought Kara was sunny before….

Kara looked at her confused for a moment "why are you laughing?"

That's when Cat lost it…she _had too_.. "got him docked in your port I see.."

Kara nearly fainted. She basically _fainted_.


End file.
